Dumbledore's Idiotic Idea
by Dracoismysweetheart
Summary: The 7th years have to go on a year long trip into the past. T just in case. Just Read and Reveiw! and ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did I wouldn't be writing this! **

**A/n: I just hope you like it! No Flames! **

**Chapter One: Dumbledore's REALLY STUPID Idea**

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said "Now will all of the 7th years stand up." Hermione, Harry, and Ron stood up along with the other 7th years.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked

"Dunno." Harry said

"Now I know you're all wondering why. Well this year you will go back in time in America during the Revolutionary War. You will have partners. You will leave Friday at 6 am. Tomorrow morning you will find out who you will be partners with. Some of you will be friends and some of you will be enemies. Follow all of the guidelines and you will get an "O" for this semester in ALL of your classes. After the first semester you will come back to present day Hogwarts and get your next assignment." Dumbledore finished.

"I wonder who my partner will be." Hermione asked thoughtfully

"I hope I get Ginny." Harry said. Ginny was in the same year because of her grades she moved up a year.

"I hope I get Hermione." said Ron. He and Hermione had been going out for the whole summer, same with Harry and Ginny.

"Same here except I hope I get Ron." Said Hermione

Luna, who had also moved up a grade bounced over to them. "Hey guys. Who do you want to get? I want to get that Blaise Zabini."

"You do? Ugg! He's a Slytherin!" Hermione said to Luna

"But he's hot!" she protested.

"Fine. Anyway I don't think we will get partners in the same house." Hermione said

"Yeah I agree with Mione. We will probably get stuck with Slytherins." Harry said

The next morning Hermione got up and got dressed. Today they were getting their partners for a whole year. Hermione got dressed and went to the Gryffindors event board. The partners were:

Longbottom, Abbott

R. Weasley, Lovegood

Granger, Malfoy

Potter, Parkinson

G Weasley, Zabini

"DAMN!" Hermione said aloud for she got the ferret.

"What Hermi-What the HELL!" Ginny said seeing her name with Zabini.

"You got Zabini. I know it sucks! At least you don't have Malfoy!" Hermione said

"Hermione what's going on?" Ron asked

"We got our partners for the year and I got MALFOY!" Hermione said irritated.

"Well I got Luna." Said Ron Happily.

"Well I got it worst of all! I have pansy!" Harry said

"I don't think so! I have the pure-blood-muggle-born-hater!" Hermione said

"So I wonder what homework we'll have, I know I can always copy off Mione, here." Said Ron and Harry agreed.

"You guys AREN'T copying me!" Hermione said

"Well fine. Then I guess that it's over and WE won't talk to you throughout this whole assignment MOTHER." Ron said

"Jerk." Hermione said back.

"Mudblood." Said Ron almost so quiet that only Hermione heard him.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST CALLED ME A MUDBLOOD!"

"Hermione stop making up things. Ron didn't say a word. So leave us alone." Said Harry and Hermione ran from the room.

"JERK! HE DID CALL HER A MUDBLOOD! DIDN'T YOU LISTEN!" Ginny screamed and ran after Hermione.

"Girls." Ron said

"Did you call Hermione a mudblood?" Harry asked

"No. do you think I'm nuts?"

IN THE GREAT HALL

"Mione! Wait!" Ginny Called

"What?" Hermione asked

"I know you were telling the truth."

"Thanks Gin. That means a lot."

"Ron's a jerk! I can't believe he broke up with you!"

"Oh, well I guess that it wasn't meant to be."

"Oh Mudblood! Did I just hear weasel broke up with you?"

"Yes."

"I knew he had better taste than a mudblood like you."

"Shut it. Did you hear we were supposed to be partners?"

"WHAT?"

"Obviously you didn't read the event board." Hermione said

"I'm YOUR partner for the whole year?"

"Yeah, and if we don't get along we fail our 7th year." Hermione told him

"DAMN!" he yelled

"That's exactly what I said.

FRIDAY

"Well I think we better call it a truce before we kill each other." Draco said

"I agree." Hermione said "Friends?"

"Friends."

"Ok. So we are the rebels. Fighting against the British."

"Good. Now I don't have to be on the same side as YOU!" said Ron. He was obviously a Tory or on the British's side.

"Are you ok?" asked Draco

"Yeah. I am. We just aren't friends anymore. He called me a mudblood."

"He did? Well I'm the only one who can call you that." Draco said teasingly

"MIONE!" Hermione heard Ginny calling her "What side are you on?"

"The rebel's side. What about you?"

"Same. Harry is too. He believes you now."

"That's good."

"So what are you to Malfoy?" Ginny asked

"Draco is supposed to be my boyfriend and we run away together. We are both from a rich family. But his family is Tories so they don't like us together." Hermione said

"Well me and Zabini are MARRIED!"

"You got Blaise?" Draco asked

"Yeah."

"Funny."

"7th years! When I get to 3 you will all be at the places you will stay for a semester." Dumbledore said "1…2…3…" and every one was gone

"Draco? This is where we are staying?" Hermione asked

"Yeah. I guess so."

"This is amazing!" Hermione said looking at a beautiful mansion. It was HUGE!"

"Hermione! What are you doing bringing HIM with you?" said an older girl probably her sister.

"Well he's my friend! I couldn't leave him!" Hermione said

"Oh please we all know he's more than a friend. Since our parents are leaving tonight for a month HE can stay after their gone."

"HERMIONE! YOU CAN NOT BRING THAT TORY INTO OUR HOUSEOLD!" Screamed what Hermione thought her mother.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't leave him out there!" Hermione said and received a huge smack on her cheek from her mother

"YES YOU COULD!" her mother yelled and then sent Hermione to her room.


End file.
